the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Draenor
Draenor - also known now as Outland - is the ruin another world, floating in the great firmament. Wracked by fel energies and devastated by magic, the once-great planet is now a blasted and desolate landscape and a shadow of its former glory. This page is a WIP. History Pre-History Draenic Settlement Circa -2,000AD, Draenei appear on Outland. The Blood River Wars In the ancient past of Draenor, Orcs clashed with each other. The Dark Scar Clan were scourged from the face of the earth. Rise of the Horde The Great Genocide First Portal Era For the time being, see First War Second Portal Era For the time being, see First Alliance Expedition to Draenor Great Devastation Illidan's War Third Portal Era Recent Years Noteworthy Native Creatures Orcs The most notorious natives of Draenor, the Orcs were once a thriving people with a rich cultural heritage. While never the idyllic and peaceful people Romantics claim they were, they existed to live, not to kill, as has become their lot ever since the Rise of the Horde. Now, the Orcs are split in two: Those on Azeroth and those on Draenor. The differences between the tribes have never been larger, and Orcs no longer rule on their own homeworld. The surviving Orcs of Draenor are divided between the Fel Orcs and the Maghar tribes. Once believed to be the greatest hope of a rebirth of traditional Orcish custom, the pride and hopes of the Maghar are now diminished and wounded by the terrible deeds of their most notable member: Garrosh Hellscream, the genocidal former warchief of the New Horde. Ogres Arrakkoa Sporelings Regions Hellfire Peninsula Formerly known as the lush Tanaan Jungle, Hellfire Peninsula is a barren wasteland corrupted by fel energies, and is reminiscent of the damage done to the Black Morass, now known as the Blasted Lands. Even after Draenor's sundering, it remains mostly intact although some parts may be seen floating around in the form of small islands. It is the location of the Dark Portal, although in recent times it has been rendred inactive due to the Azeroth portal being hijacked by the Iron Horde for their invasion. Portals to Stormwind City and Orgrimmar remain active there. The fort of Honor Hold was founded by the remnants of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor, and it still stands today. Across the Path of Glory is the more recent fortification of Thrallmar, founded by forces of the New Horde during the War in Outlands. Hellfire Citadel remains abandoned in the heart of the region to this day. Terokkar Forest The Terokkar Forest, once known as Talador, is a forest located to the west of the Shadowmoon Valley and to the east of Nagrand. Renamed after the Arakkoa god Terokk, it was once a beautiful forest of red and orange olemba trees that left the entire region in an everlasting autumn. The Draenei city of Shattrath was found in the heart of Talador. When the orcs invaded, the fel magics corrupted the forest, turning it a pale, sickly green and transforming into a dark, eerie woodland. After the conquest of Talador, they performed a ritual at the Draenei holy mausoleum of Auchindoun, destroying the entire building and much of the surrounding area and transforming it into the wastelands known as the Bone Wastes. Shattrath has since been partially restored, but it is still a shell of its former glory. It is home to the Naaru and Sha'tari, along with their allies of the ancient Draenei priest order of the Aldor and the Blood Elven Scryers, those who deserted Kael'thas Sunstrider. The Alliance fort of Allerian Stronghold and the Horde stronghold of Stonebreaker Hold stand near the Bone Wastes to this day. The Zangarmarsh Once known as the Zangar Sea, Zangarmarsh is a large swamp covered with giant mushrooms located to the west of the Hellfire Peninsula. Before the shattering of Draenor, several marshes could be found along the shores of the sea. Although the tranquil land mostly managed to evade demonic corruption, the naga of Lady Vashj had caused the water levels of the region to lower to dangerous levels as they gathered it, taking it to the Coilfang Reservoir below Serpent Lake in the heart of the marsh. An inactive dimensional gateway can be found deep in the western regions of the marsh, once used by the pit lord Magtheridon's forces before it was shut down by Illidan Stormrage. The Cenarion Circle Expedition to Draenor's main base of operations, the Cenarion Refuge is located near the entry to the Hellfire Peninsula. The Draenei settlement of Telredor is found atop one of the many giant mushrooms of the region to the east of Serpent Lake while the Troll settlement of Zabra'jin is deeper within the marsh. Nagrand Shadowmoon Valley The Shadowed Sea The Shadowed Sea, also known as the Tanaan Channel, was a gulf of the Devouring Sea found between the Shadowmoon Valley and Hellfire Peninsula, once the Tanaan Jungle. The Devouring Sea The Devouring Sea, also known as the Barrier Sea, was Draenor's equivalent to Azeroth's Great Sea. It was destroyed in the shattering of Draenor, although the shape of the coastline remains with the water replaced by the Twisting Nether. The last visible vestiges can be seen at the Kirin'Var village port in the Netherstorm. The Blade's Edge Mountains The Netherstorm The Netherstorm, once the lush fields of Farhalon is an area in northeastern Draenor consisting of several large fragments of land and rock floating about in the Twisting Nether. The land is slowly tearing itself apart, constantly deteriorating itself. It was deteriorating itself even more during the time when Kael'thas Sunstrider's forces had set up manaforges in the region, siphoning mana from the Twisting Nether and making the land even more unstable. Since the shattering of Draenor, the ground has taken a purple hue that supports no vegetation other than netherbloom. The area can only be reached by land through a goblin-built bridge linking it to the Blade's Edge Mountains, and the goblin outpost of Area 52 is found further down the road from the mountains. Brokenrock Mountains The Brokenrock Mountains were a set of mountains in Draenor that were valued by orcish chieftains during the Second War for their high amounts of gold ore. They towered above the fetid swamps of Draenor. The gold was often sought after by the clans to fuel their war machines, although an old pact granted each member of the Horde equal access to the valuable riches in the mountains. However, some chieftains occasionally attempted to take the mountain range for themselves. They were destroyed during the shattering of Draenor. Category:Draenor Category:Draenor Locations Category:Planets